In the process of testing and manufacturing integrated chips, the IC itself must be secured in a clamping assembly where it can be tested and analyzed. The IC must be first placed into a clamping assembly. The clamping assembly has suitable electronic contacts for testing and analyzing the IC. These contacts must match and be compatible with the IC to perform the functions desired. Additionally, in typical situations, pressure must be applied to the IC in order for the IC to engage the contacts.
Thus, in order to test or otherwise analyze the IC, the IC must be secured in a clamping assembly having electronic contacts. Since the contacts can be quite numerous, it is essential the location of the IC match with the contacts and further that once they match, that they remain matched for testing. The only way to accomplish this is to make the IC secured in the clamping assembly with the contacts and IC properly aligned.
Next, in order to test or otherwise analyze the IC, pressure must be applied to the IC to engage the electrical contacts and the IC. However, too much pressure will cause the damage to the IC and possibly the test equipment itself. Conversely, too little pressure will cause the contacts to fail to engage and testing and analysis will be useless.
Consequently, there is needed a device for securing the IC in the clamping assembly which optimally causes the IC to engage the contacts. Additionally, there is a need to provide such a device that allows fine adjustment of pressure to or release therefrom by the IC to the electrical contacts.
In accordance with the long felt need described above, the invention herein is described in detail below.